Itchy Twitchy Kaa
Synopsis Itchy Twitchy Kaa Mowgli gets off his lessons with Baloo by asking him how many monkeys can a python eat in one gulp? First, he goes to Kaa to see if he can answer the question, but he's too agitated to answer. So he goes to the Bandalogs, instead of answering Mowgli's question they trap him with Shere Khan on the hunt. Summary Bagheera finds Mowgli to get him in time for Baloo's annual lesson and to get off lessons, Mowgli asked Baloo a question of how many monkeys can a python swallow in one gulp? Which stumps him hard, Mowgli runs off to the only python he knew that could answer it which is Kaa. Upon entering Kaa's lair, Mowgli discovers Kaa shedding his skin and he tries to get the python to answer his question, but he gets tossed out. So he tells Bagheera that he's heading off to see the Banderlog in the Cold Lair, but Bagheera tells him not to go, because they are nasty little tricksters. Mowgli says he won't, but unknown to them both that Shere Khan was watching and also unknown to Bagheera, Mowgli sneaks off the Cold Lair. Baloo still trying to solve the question, is met upon by Darzi who says that looks complicated and asked where's Mowgli. He said that Mowgli went off to see Kaa, only to be told by Darzi that he's shedding his old skin, so Baloo leaves to check on him. The Man Cub just arrived at the Cold Lair and his soon spotted the monkeys, he tries to get them to answer his question but Mowgli gets tricked instead. Shere Khan hears the Man Cub is inside and is happy to finally have the Man Cub where he wants him. Baloo went to see Kaa to find out if he answered Mowgli's question only to discover'' ''Kaa sent him packing after the python realizes that Baloo will say it's all his fault. With the Banderlog distracted Mowgli makes his escape only to be corned by Shere Khan, Baloo and Bagheera were still wondering where their friend was only to discover he went off to Banderlog. Then Kaa appeared to offer his help and they were off to the rescue back at the Cold Lair Mowgli tries his best to escape with Shere Khan right on his tail. Kaa and the others arrive there to see Mowgli with Shere Khan and the Banderlog, with Kaa scaring the monkeys Baloo and Bagheera went off to stop the tiger. Just about as Mowgli was about fall, Kaa caught him and Bagheera leaped in front of them both with Shere Khan outnumbered he left. Bagheera forgive Mowgli for lying to him and Mowgli began to ask Baloo his question again about how many monkeys can a python swallow in one gulp? He answers depends on how hungry the python is and they spent the episode's end laughing while the monkeys were hiding. Trivia * Banderlog's debut. * Darzi's debut. * Kaa sheds his skin for the first time. * As the Banderlog were still hiding, three of them were in the positions of The Three Wise Monkeys. * When Mowgli ask what's the tallest length of a giraffe's neck and Baloo answered it fairly easily. He and Mowgli shouldn't have been able to know what a giraffe was because they aren't native to India. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1